


Everything You Can Do (I Can Do in Heels)

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Crack, Dare, Family Dynamics, Gen, High Heels, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Sibling Rivalry, Training, men in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Did you ever stop to think that the heels and the makeup made youlessof a fighter compared to Alec and I?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew it wasn’t true, but hey, Izzy was annoyed and what kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t strive for that.“Did you ever stop to think that heels and makeup might make you abetterfighter?” Izzy retorted and Alec seemed to choke on air.“Izzy, no.” Jace wasn’t sure what he was disagreeing with, but Izzy’s smirk grew into a mischievous grin and Jace was powerless against her now.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Everything You Can Do (I Can Do in Heels)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowunicornwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowunicornwhale/gifts).



> I have been meaning to write this fic for _months_. I was reminded how much I love and appreciate Evi and decided that they deserved a little Christmas gift filled with ridiculous sibling banter and our favorite parabatai in high heels! I hope you love this Evi ♥️

It started out as a ridiculous joke which, if Jace was honest with himself, was only made worse by his affinity to start arguments with his sister. She had worn the most ridiculous shoes out to a hunt and Jace, for the life of him, could not figure out why she couldn’t wear combat boots or even sneakers like the rest of the team. Izzy had said it was because she felt powerful in them and the more power she felt, the more it showed in her hunt. 

Alec scoffed and responded, “You just wanna look hot in case we come across any downworlders you can ‘get information from’, Iz, we all know it.” Izzy wrapped her whip around his ankle and pulled his foot out from under him before anyone could stop her. Laughing was apparently the wrong response as Alec’s other leg collided with the back of Jace’s knee and he fell right beside him. Izzy watched on with amusement until her face turned deathly serious, her whip curling back to her side and at the ready. 

As far as monsters went, the hurqiel demon was pretty easy to defeat with a few expert parabatai moves and slices from Alec and Jace’s seraph blades. What really pissed the boys off was that Izzy made the final blow to banish the demon; she kicked her foot out and punctured the demon’s neck with the sharp heel, looking smugly at her brothers as if she had won the fight. 

She hadn’t. In fact, it was just the beginning. 

“You could’ve done that with a seraph blade, Izzy. You  _ chose _ to be dramatic,” Jace complained as he wiped at his chest to remove the ichor that seemed to pour into his every crevice. 

“You’re just mad that these heels saved the day when you spent the night teasing me about them,” Izzy replied. Jace wanted to get under her skin - he loved how easy it was sometimes - so he leaned down and sliced his seraph blade through the heel, watching Izzy stumble forward, latching onto Alec’s arm to keep her steady. 

“Real mature, Jace. Do you know how hard it is to walk in broken heels?!” Izzy screamed, smacking Jace’s shoulder as he laughed in response. 

“Can’t say I do, Sis, as heels aren’t exactly part of a normal shadowhunter wardrobe,” Jace replied. It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it almost immediately as Izzy turned to glare at him, a smirk still present on her face. 

“Wanna know the second reason I wear heels to patrol?” Izzy asked. 

Jace wasn’t about to answer her, but Alec’s curiosity got the best of him and he tentatively said, “Why?” 

“Because I know that I’m a better fighter than both of you and don’t get nearly enough credit no matter how I dress. If I’m gonna be looked down on, I might as well look brilliant doing it,” Izzy said. Jace wanted to argue with her but he knew it was true. 

Izzy had never dressed the way shadowhunters were supposed to since she started patrolling. The usual shadowhunters dress code for women was not exactly flattering. They were told to tie their hair up and slick it back like some mundane military soldier, but Izzy never liked how that looked. Makeup was not in the Clave’s rulebook, but Jace couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Izzy fight without her red lipstick and lined eyes. Izzy had always said that she would wear what she wanted because she didn’t have to prove to anyone she could fight with the best of them and Jace would be the first one to defend her. 

Even though he loved giving her shit about it.

“Did you ever stop to think that the heels and the makeup made you  _ less _ of a fighter compared to Alec and I?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew it wasn’t true, but hey, Izzy was annoyed and what kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t strive for that. 

“Did you ever stop to think that heels and makeup might make you a _ better  _ fighter?” Izzy retorted and Alec seemed to choke on air. 

“Izzy, no.” Jace wasn’t sure what he was disagreeing with, but Izzy’s smirk grew into a mischievous grin and Jace was powerless against her now. 

“Izzy, yes,” she replied as her whip wound menacingly around her wrist again. “I  _ dare _ you to try and battle against me in heels.” 

Jace scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You  _ dare _ me? What are we, some mundane first graders?” Jace said because he knew the words were a challenge and he would never back down.

“That hardly seems like a fair fight, Iz. You’re used to fighting in heels when Jace has never even worn them before,” Alec tried to reason which Jace was thankful for but Izzy just brushed him off with a wave of her hand. 

“Two against one in heels seems pretty fair,” Izzy replied. Alec’s eyes widened and he threw his hands up quicker than Jace had ever seen him surrender. 

“I am  _ not _ a part of this!” He said, but it was too late. Izzy already had her mind made up. 

“Entreat me not to leave thee or return from following after thee. For whither thou goest, I will go…” Izzy recited the parabatai oath, trailing off when she thought she had made her point. Alec shook his head and glared between Izzy and Jace, unsure of who he should be truly mad at. Jace shrugged and tilted his head, considering the plan. 

He and Alec were the perfect team; they were parabatai who fought at their best together and any challenge they faced would be won if they used their bond to their advantage. It seemed like a no brainer to agree to Izzy’s dare. Jace eyed Izzy’s heels with a tilt of his head, narrowing his eyes as if the shoes offended him. Jace wasn’t about to let a challenge pass him by and if Izzy could fight in heels, there was no doubt in Jace’s mind that he could, too. 

As if Alec could feel the decision being made, he said, “Jace, don’t you  _ dare! _ ” Of course, Jace was already shaking hands with Izzy, both of them smiling at each other menacingly as Alec groaned beside them. 

“Where are we even gonna get heels?” Alec asked as if it was a barrier. Jace and Izzy looked over at him with the brightest smiles they could muster and Alec’s face had never been so red. 

That was how the siblings found themselves at Magnus’ loft. They figured if he didn’t already have heels to fit the two of them, he could easily conjure up what they needed to start their ridiculous training. 

“Wait, so tell me this again,” Magnus said through barely contained laughter. Alec was blushing again - though Jace wasn’t sure if it had gone away since the first mention of the warlock - as Izzy and Jace puffed their chests out, not ready to admit that either of them may be in the wrong. “The toughest shadowhunters the New York Institute has ever seen agreed to duel their sister while wearing heels because… why?” 

Jace sighed and said, “Because she dared us to.” Magnus erupted into a fit of giggles and snapped a drink into his hand. 

“And what exactly is that going to prove?” Magnus asked. He made a point, really. The dare was absurd. Alec and Jace were the best fighters the Shadow World had seen in decades and it wouldn’t matter if they could somehow fight in heels. But there was a small part of Jace that wondered if Izzy was onto something with her spiel on confidence and he wasn’t about to say no to something that might help him be even better. 

“That these two idiots aren’t as good as I am because I can do what they do while wearing heels,” Izzy said as if it was obvious. Magnus ran his ringed pinky over the rim of his glass and eyed Alec up and down before snapping his fingers again. 

A wide array of black high heels appeared in front of the two men and if Jace’s heart beat a little faster with nerves, he wouldn’t admit it out loud. It was almost intimidating to see the shoes spread out before him and for a moment, Jace regretted agreeing to this petty battle, but he couldn’t back out. He had spent his entire life proving he was the best in any circumstance and felt a need to master fighting in heels. What a laughable statement, he thought. 

“Take your pick, boys. We’ve got everything here; pumps, stilettos, platform, ankle-high, calf-high, knee-high,  _ thigh-high _ ,” Magnus listed off, pausing on the last one mentioned while looking consideringly at Alec. “Alexander here would look  _ fantastic _ in a pair of thigh-high boots, don’t you think so, Isabelle?” Magnus purred, licking his lips. Izzy laughed in response, either to Magnus’ comment or the way Alec’s face reddened exponentially in his attempt to hide his interest. Jace felt Alec’s heart jump at the comment but opted to ignore it as he sorted through the choices in front of him. 

“I like these,” Jace commented after a few moments of laughter. Magnus finally tore his eyes away from Alec to see the pair of boot-like heels that Jace was holding and hummed in appreciation. 

“That is a fantastic choice for you, I’m impressed,” Magnus complimented as Izzy nodded in agreement. 

“I would have gone with a sharper heel, but I guess those ones make the most sense for your style,” Izzy stated as Jace leaned down to untie his combat boots. He pulled on the heels and stood four inches taller, quite enjoying the way he towered over Izzy and matched Alec’s height. 

“How does it feel?” Alec asked shyly as he ran his fingers over the thigh-high boots Magnus had pointed out previously. He glanced up at Jace who thought heavily about the question. 

He didn’t want to admit that Izzy might have been onto something. He stood a little taller and felt a bit more powerful than he had in his combat boots. The heels were secure around his ankles especially after he laced them up and he was surprised by how comfortable they were. He took a few cautious steps around the couch Magnus was sitting on, using the back of it to keep himself upright. After a few minutes, he didn’t have to hold on anymore and as much as it surprised him, the shock in Izzy’s eyes made it so worth it. 

“Oh, these are not nearly as bad as I thought they would be,” Jace said slowly, nodding his head at Alec. As if Jace’s confidence had bled into his parabatai, Alec grabbed the thigh-high boots and pulled them on, leaning down to lace them up the best he could. Magnus’ eyes were glued to the way Alec could only bend at his waist and Izzy and Jace shared an eye roll at their obviousness. 

“Here, let me help,” Magnus said as Alec straightened, almost out of breath from the sheer amount of lacing he would have to do to make the boots fit comfortably. Magnus ran a glowing palm from Alec’s ankle to his thigh and Jace knew there was no reason for him to touch Alec throughout the process. 

“Really?” Jace said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the nearest wall. He was surprised at how natural he felt in the heels and when he glanced down at himself, he understood why he himself was so attracted to women in heels. His legs looked longer even though they were covered by black jeans and his hips seemed to curve a little more dangerously than usual. 

“You are all laced up and ready to go, Alexander,” Magnus said from where he had landed face to face in front of Alec. He took a step away and beckoned Alec forward as if he was a toddler about to take his first steps. Alec glanced up at Jace who nodded encouragingly before he took a few steps forward only to fall into Magnus’ arms. It would’ve been cute if there wasn’t a competition going on. 

“C’mon, Alec. Activate your equilibrium rune. You look like a baby giraffe,” Jace said with another roll of his eyes. Izzy waved her hands wildly and pointed accusingly at Jace. 

“No runes to help with the walking! I never use that one in battle!” Izzy yelled to which Jace gaped at her. 

“He’s gonna break his ankle, Iz. Have you no sympathy?” Jace said in the saddest voice he could muster. 

“No, I, uh, I can do this,” Alec said as he stared into Magnus’ eyes as if all he needed was Magnus’ approval. Magnus nodded excitedly and took a few steps away from Alec who took a deep breath as if preparing himself. Izzy looked almost scared for a moment and Jace had never been so happy to see it. 

“You can! Just focus on your balance and the fact we’re gonna kick Izzy’s ass later,” Jace said with a wink. Izzy smacked his arm but it proved to be worth it as Alec took a few steps forward without as much as a stumble. Jace ran to him, completely aware that he just ran in high heels, and patted his back roughly. Alec beamed up at him and then smiled shyly over at Magnus. 

“Isabelle, might I wish you the best of luck in this competition. I think you were mistaken to challenge these two hard headed shadowhunters, but it has been  _ a treat _ to be a part of it,” Magnus said, winking at Izzy before conjuring a portal for the three of them. Before they could disappear, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and whispered, “Come by later and wear the boots.” Jace jumped in before he could hear anything else. 

* * *

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me,” Jace said as Izzy entered the training room head to toe in the tightest leather he had ever seen and heels he swore were over eight inches tall. Every shadowhunter that had heard of their ridiculous fight was lining the edges of the room and Jace had never felt more powerful. Sure, some of them were making comments about the acclaimed parabatai wearing women’s shoes, but Jace thought nothing of them. They might have been women’s shoes to them, but while Jace was wearing them, they were the manliest they could be. 

“What? You scared I’m gonna beat you in heels that are even taller than your measly four inch ones?” Izzy crossed her arms over her chest, her whip circling around her wrist as if anticipating its call to action. 

Jace scoffed and said, “We have no fear, little sis. Right, Alec?” When no answer came, he glanced over at Alec who shrugged and held his index finger and thumb together indicating that Jace was a bit off. Jace rolled his eyes and walked to Alec, resting a hand on his shoulder to give him a pep talk. “We’ve got this, parabatai. We’ve been walking around in these monstrous shoes for an hour and the sooner we get this done with, the sooner you can go back to your boyfriend’s house,” Jace said. At the mention of Magnus, Alec perked up and glanced down at his heels as if imagining things Jace did not want to think about. 

“Alright, what are the rules?” Alec asked loudly as he grabbed a staff from the weapons area and tossed it over to Jace before tossing his own back and forth between his hands. 

“You fall, you’re out. You can activate any rune you want  _ besides _ equilibrium and the last one left standing is the winner,” Izzy noted, staring pointedly at Alec when his stele hesitated over the rune in question. He pouted at her but activated a few other runes in its place, Jace and Izzy following suit as cheers erupted around them. 

“Ready?” He asked Alec as they connected their hands, foreheads touching as they felt their bond ignite. Alec nodded, and with wide smiles on their faces, they both turned back to where Izzy was staring down at her nails without a care in the world. Jace couldn’t wait to wipe the floor with her. 

Alec made the first move just as they had planned, stumbling forward just enough for Izzy to underestimate him. She took her time uncurling her whip from her wrist which proved to be her first mistake as Alec slid his staff underneath it and flicked it a few feet away from her. Izzy gaped at him, ducking quickly as his staff aimed straight for her head before propelling her leg out to try and kick Alec’s feet out from under him. 

To everyone’s surprise, Alec jumped up, Izzy’s leg swiping at air, and he landed back down on his heels without as much as a wobbling ankle. Izzy’s eyes widened almost as large as Jace’s as she hurried back toward her whip, kicking it up to her hand with the pointed toe of her shoe. Jace surged forward, grabbing one end of Alec’s staff as they sprinted toward Izzy, aiming for her gut. 

That time, Izzy flipped over the staff and landed perfectly on her feet to no one’s surprise. It gave her enough time to turn and fling her whip out so it wrapped around the staff. Jace and Alec shared a look of regret just as Izzy tugged the whip back toward her, snapping the staff in half. 

“Nice try, boys,” Izzy said as she stood, snapping her whip against the ground as if punctuating her point. Without a weapon, Alec lunged forward with his fists up, ready to rely on his hand to hand combat skills to take the win away from Izzy. 

Unfortunately, Izzy was not about to play fair. She maneuvered away from Alec’s punches expertly with only one blow hitting her shoulder before she reached to untie the laces Magnus had magically tied a few hours earlier. Without the extra support on his thigh, Alec’s ankle buckled and he fell to the floor with a reverberating thud. The crowd booed and cheered as Izzy’s laughter erupted through the arena. 

“That was a cheap shot, Iz,” Alec yelled as he limped over to the sidelines with only one boot still laced. He frowned down at it and Jace was sure it wasn’t because he lost (he  _ was _ sure it was because he would have to arrive at Magnus’ with unlaced boots.) 

“Fair is fair, big brother. If you can’t play with the big girls, you gotta--” Jace took the distraction to his advantage, holding his staff high over his head as he jumped forward, ready to bring it down onto Izzy for a finishing blow. One of the onlooking shadowhunters gave Izzy a warning shout and she held her wrist up before he had time to change his plan. Jace would have to figure out who it was later as Izzy’s gaze heated in shocked anger. She blocked the staff with her forearm as her whip straightened into a staff and swiped at Jace’s abdomen. He propelled himself backward so the swipe barely brushed his shirt and smirked at Izzy as she glared at him. 

“You know, you were right,” Jace said as he circled Izzy, twirling his staff between his hands. Izzy raised her eyebrows at him as her whip went limp in her hand, hitting the floor with a resounding crack that only egged Jace on further. 

“About what?” Izzy said as the whip slithered back and forth in front of her as if protecting her from any moves Jace would think of making. 

“I have never felt more confident during a fight and I think the heels are to blame,” Jace admitted. He sprinted at Izzy before she could respond and right as he reached her, he put all of his weight into his toes and jumped over her, flipping expertly over her head. 

He was ready for his landing, had practiced it at least a dozen times prior to the fight. His favorite move had always been his ability to front flip over his competition. He got more height than most shadowhunters and never missed a landing and with the heels on, he could propel himself even higher. But when his feet hit the floor, he stumbled, rolling a few feet away from Izzy. He felt her whip wrap around his ankle and suddenly, he was pulled directly in front of her, all eight inches of dangerous heel pressed against his chest. 

“Not so confident now, huh?” Izzy bragged as cheers erupted around them. Jace had no idea what could have happened. He had practiced the landing and stuck it every single time and there was no way-- Izzy held out her fist and dropped the heel of Jace’s shoes beside him before he could try to figure out anything further. He groaned and slammed his hand against the floor, grabbing the heel and throwing it in Izzy’s direction. 

“Cheater!” Jace declared as she high fived a few female shadowhunters waiting to congratulate her. 

“That was for ruining my favorite pair of Steve Madden’s!” Izzy retorted, glaring at Jace with disdain. Alec walked over and reached down to Jace, their hands connecting as his parabatai helped him up. 

“So, I’m gonna--” He gestured over his shoulder bashfully and Jace just sighed. 

“Get out of here,” Jace said dejectedly, but Alec didn’t seem to care about the tone as he rushed out the door, boots in either hand swaying rapidly. Jace limped to the sidelines, crossing his arms over his chest as he faced Izzy. “Next mission, I’m wearing heels,” he decided and Izzy gaped at him. 

“You can’t be ser--” 

“Oh, I am  _ deadly _ serious. You’re taking me shopping the next night we have off and you and I are battling demons looking like Charlie’s Angels,” Jace said and it was worth it to hear Izzy’s laughter again. 

“You got it, bro,” she said as she pulled Jace into a tight hug. When she pulled away, she eyed Jace’s face consideringly and said, “You know what would really go with that outfit? A little red lipstick…” 

Jace considered slicing off her heel again but decided walking away was probably for the better. He didn’t say no, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
